


Chance Meeting

by stahl_021801



Series: Single stories of my favorite fandoms [1]
Category: Chicago Hope, NCIS: New Orleans
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2019-12-07 21:37:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18240482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stahl_021801/pseuds/stahl_021801
Summary: They say everyone in the world has a twin. Well Dwayne Pride just met Leroy Jethro Gibbs' twin in a visiting Doctor from Chicago named Jack McNeil. Dr. McNeil is in town for a convention for work and was interested in seeing the local spots. Someone mentioned Dwayne's bar and he is within walking distance of his hotel to walk back if he has too many.





	Chance Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> I will have the next story of these two shows in the next few weeks. Enjoy.
> 
>  
> 
> I got the Image to work!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Dwayne Pride and Dr. Jack McNeil.

Dwayne Pride and Dr. Jack McNeil.

 

 

 

 

It was a quiet night for the Senior NCIS Agent, Dwayne Pride. He heads up to his living area above the bar to change out of his work clothing. As he finishes up, a stranger walks into the bar area and sets off a chain of photos and text messages from his team. 

 

**_'When did Gibbs get here?' asked Chris._**

 

**_'He looks like Gibbs but I don't think it is him,' says Sebastian._ **

 

**_'I met him at a medical convention King. Like Sebastian just said, he looks like Gibbs but isn't,' says Loretta._ **

 

**_'Come down here and claim your look-a-like, Dwayne,' says Tammy._ **

 

 

Dwayne took a look at the pictures that his team had taken of him and realized that it was a twin of Gibbs. 'This will be fun,' thinks Dwayne. He slides back into his blacks and a polo t-shirt. Dwayne takes a breath and walks back down to the party. He sees the Doctor standing there and approaches his prey. 

 

"Hey Charlie! His drink is on me," says Dwayne. 

 

"Yes, Boss," says Charlie.

 

 

"Dwayne Pride. I own this establishment. Welcome to New Orleans," says Dwayne.

 

"Nice to meet you, Dwayne. The name is Jack McNeil. I am a Doctor for Chicago Hope. I see that you are with the other group right there," says Jack as he sees the group of people laughing at Pride. 

 

"I am also an NCIS Agent and that is my team. I don't know what has gotten into them today. I have to ask something though," says Dwayne. 

 

"Go ahead and ask," says Jack.

 

"Have you ever been to a town called Stillwater in PA," says Dwayne.

 

"No, I haven't. Why?" asked Jack.

 

"I have a co-worker in D.C. that I have know for over 20 years and you could be his twin brother," says Dwayne as he pulls up a picture of Gibbs.

 

"Wow. I can see why you would ask that then. He must be a good friend," says Jack. 

 

"He is," says Dwayne.

 

 

 

The team was watching this interaction with the doctor. They were floored by how relaxed Dwayne was with a complete stranger.

 

"Give it another hour and they leave to go up stairs," says Tammy.

 

"Really? Wow, Tammy," says Loretta. 

 

"Doc, I agree with her," says Chris.

 

"$10 says that they leave and go to the Doctor's hotel room," says Sebastian.

 

"$30 says Dwayne and the Doctor head up to above the bar to get it on," says Payton.

 

"I will take that bet," says Tammy.

 

"I am in but with the doctor and dwayne heading to the doctor's hotel," says Chris.

 

"Count me in with Chris," says Loretta.

 

"Same here," says Sebastian.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Dwayne looks into the steely blue eyes and is thinking about Gibbs as he looks at the man in front of him. "Come with for a minute," says Dwayne as  he grabs the hand of Jack.

 

"Okay," says Jack with a look of curiosity with the intent of this conversation is going to be about.

 

They go in to the back office and grab at each other hands and pull each other closer. Dwayne was the first one to lock lips with Jack as he could feel the doctor's hands going south of the belt. Jack moans as Dwayne palms Jack's balls. "Take me know," whispers Jack.

 

"Follow me. I know a spot," says Dwayne. The two men walk hand in hand up to Dwayne's apartment. 

 

"This is......beautiful!!!" yells Jack as he feels Dwayne's hand sliding down the front of his cock moving towards his balls. "Take me, Dwayne," says Jack.

 

"Okay," says Dwayne. Jack follows Dwayne into the bedroom and starts to strip. 

 

"You are very handsome, Doctor," says Dwayne. 

 

"You are not bad looking yourself, Agent Pride," says Jack as he pulls Dwayne into a kiss again. Dwayne pulls on Jack's balls to get a groan out of the man that he was having a one  night stand with. Jack drops to his knees to take a look at the beautiful, big cock that was waiting for his mouth. He places his hands behind Dwayne's legs to get better leverage as he starts to take Pride's cock.

 

Dwayne looks down onto the "Gibbs Twin" as he starts to suck King's cock. Jack moves to the tip of Dwayne's cock and starts to slide down the underside of the shaft to the balls. Jack starts to suck on the balls as he hears Dwayne letting out a groan as he tugs on the ball sack. Dwayne could feel the doctor pull a little on the balls as he moved his was back up to the tip of the cock and started to run his mouth up and down the entire shaft of the cock. Dwayne had to brace himself as Jack moved faster and faster. Dwayne could feel the internal pull in his balls to know that he was about to cum. Jack must have sensed that as he pulls off and pulls Pride into a kiss. 

 

"Dwayne, fuck me hard. I know that I can handle that beautiful cock of yours. I have had a plug in since I left Chicago for this convention two days ago. I need something real in my ass. I don't care if you have to use a toy in there as well. I want it as full as possible as I can have it, Dwayne," says Jack.

 

"Thank you for trusting me enough to do this to you. I know that we just met, I would like us to stay friends, Jack. Come with me," says Dwayne as the two men climb onto the top of Dwayne's bed.

 

"I want to face you as you fuck me. I need to see you as we do this. I want you to see the 'twin' in front of you giving into you," says Jack.

 

"You are definitely not Gibbs, but damn, good close second. I may never have this with him but thank you for this," says Dwayne as he starts to play with Jack's plug. 

 

Dwayne could see how easy it was able to slide in and out of the Doctor. He thought of just leaving the plug there and just add his cock to the mix. Dwayne took the toy out and left it out. He grabbed for the drawer next to the bed and found lube. "I got you Jack," says Dwayne as he starts to slide into the man he just met downstairs less than an hour ago. 

 

"OH GOD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! DWAYNE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" yells Jack as Pride finished sliding into the doctor. "That was amazing. I know that we haven't even started yet but that felt wonderful. I have never felt that good in a very long time."

 

"I am glad that you liked the beginning of our adventure in bed together. What time do you have to be there tomorrow for the convention?" asked Dwayne. 

 

"It's a free day. The only one that we have. I plan on spending it with you if your okay with that Dwayne," says Jack. 

 

"I'm fine with that Jack. I will have you begging for more in the morning. I will even let you take me, too. Either tonight or in the morning," says Dwayne.

 

"Faster, Dwayne," says Jack as he starts to rotate his hips on Pride's cock. 

 

"With pleasure, Jack. Hold on for the best ride of your life and to some really good music," says Dwayne as he starts to thrust rhythmically into Jack.

 

* * *

 

 

Loretta noticed that Dwayne was nowhere to be found. She just starts to laugh. "He's nowhere in the bar area nor is the doctor that he was with," says Loretta.

 

"We don't know if they are up stairs or at the doctor's hotel room right now," says Sebastian.

 

"Well, I have to say that the yelling from upstairs sounds pretty interesting. Anyone want to go and investigate this with me?" asked Tammy.

 

"Really Tammy! Come on, no we are not doing that to the boss, especially if he is doing 'the twin'," says Chris.

 

"I agree with Chris. We will find out in the morning through the surveillance system that Dwayne has here at the bar," says Payton.

 

"I can't believe we are talking about this though. Let Payton do his thing in the morning," says Loretta.

 

* * *

 

 

Dwayne could feel his balls getting tighter and tighter with each thrust into Jack. "OH.....JACK!!!!!!!!!!!" yells Pride. Jack arches his back as Dwayne is still thrusting to the good doctor. Dwayne could feel the load shoot out as he let out another scream as he cummed. Jack also let out a groan as he cummed too. 

 

"That was amazing, Dwayne," says Jack as he is panting.

 

"Thank you," says Dwayne as he continues to thrust into Jack two more times before he collapses on to the bed.

 

"My turn," says Jack as he cleans off the plug and starts to work it into Dwayne's ass. 

 

"What was....that?" asked Dwayne.

 

"A clean plug for you. I am going to make you scream," says Jack. 

 

"It feels weird," says Dwayne.

 

"You will get use to it. I am leaving it in you until I am ready to fuck you, Dwayne. I want you to suck me off," says Jack. 

 

"Then get over here and fuck my mouth," says Dwayne.

 

"With pleasure," says Jack as he climbs on top of Dwayne to align up his cock to Pride's mouth. Dwayne sees the precum dripping off of Jack's cock and starts to lick his lips. Jack slowly moved closer and closer driving the agent crazy as he was waiting for the dripping cock coming his way. Jack finally got up to Dwayne's mouth and aligns his balls over Pride's mouth. "Suck 'em," says a harsh toned Jack. Dwayne lifts up a little to reach the balls that were in front of him. He starts to suck at a fever-pitch. Jack leans back as he feels Pride's mouth engulfing the swollen balls.

 

Jack gets up a little higher to start to fuck Pride's mouth. "I want that cock in my mouth Jack, NOW!!" yells Pride. Jack listens as he slides even further up Dwayne's face. Jack moved tip of his cock closer to dwayne's mouth as the precum is still leaking out of a swollen cock. Jack decides to change up his position on Dwayne as he now wants Dwayne's cock, too. 

 

"I will if I can take your's again," says Jack with a grin. Dwayne nods and feels the cock tip making its way into Pride's mouth. Jack was also taking Dwayne's cock will he was being sucked clean out of cum. Dwayne could feel his body wanting to move upward towards the wide open mouth of the doctor. Jack was moaning as he started to take Dwayne's cock balls deep. 

 

"JACK!!" yells Dwayne as he can feel that he was about to cum again.

 

"DWAYNE!!!" yells Jack as the two men cummed at the same time.

 

The two men collapse onto the bed and roll into each others arms to catch a few winks of sleep before Jack has a chance to fuck Dwayne. "I needed this Dwayne," says Jack as he holds Dwayne in his arms.

 

"I think it was the best prescription that I was ever written in my life. Just what the doctor ordered," says Dwayne with a sheepish grin on his face.

 

Jack's hand finds it way back to the butt plug that was in Dwayne. He starts to pull at it slightly. Dwayne had no idea what was going on until he heard the pop of the plug leaving his ass. Dwayne relaxed even more when he felt the lube starting to work its way into his hole as he felt Jack starting to slide into him. Dwayne takes a deep breath as Jack breches the muscle. "Relax Dwayne. I got you baby," whispers Jack as he pulls on Dwayne's cock. Each yank of his cock made it harder and harder to stay in physical control of his body.

 

"OH GOD.....DAMN JACK!!!!!!!!!" yells Dwayne as he feels the doctor starting to thrust into him. Dwayne just goes with it as he can feel the urge to kiss the man having sex with him again. Dwayne grabs the back of Jack's head and starts to bite o his lower lip before giving him some tongue with each kiss.

 

Jack could see the scars that were on Dwayne's body from the years of being an NCIS agent. "Dwayne? All the scars?" asked Jack.

 

"Years of being an agent. That was the hardest part of it is the injuries. It has been hard on my daughter," says Dwayne.

 

"How old is she?" asked Jack.

 

"19 years old. She's in college now and is enjoying it. I can't wait until I see her over the holiday breaks," says Dwayne as Jack thrusts faster and faster into Dwayne.

 

Pride couldn't talk anymore as he was about to cum again for the second time. "OH GOD!!!!!!!!!!!!! JACK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" yells Dwayne as he cums in Jack's hand. Jack licks up the mess that was made from Dwayne's load. Jack pulls out and cums in Dwayne's mouth. 

 

"Take my load," says Jack.

 

Dwayne sits up a little more to be able to adjust himself to receive the load that was about to be given to him. Jack gives his cock a small jerk and looses his load into Dwayne's mouth. Jack realized another thing that was going to be happening was the fact that Dwayne might become pregnant. It wasn't the normal hole that he was in when they were having sex. 

 

"Thank you for that Jack," says Dwayne.

 

"Can you have children?" asked Jack.

 

"I can and I would love to with you," says Dwayne. Jack just looked at him and smiled. He moves back down to the other hole and starts to thrust harder and harder until he was about to cum again. He tugged on Dwayne's cock again.

 

Dwayne could feel the warmth filling him up from the doctor as he cummed again. Dwayne arches up and spills his load on both of them. "Thank you," says Dwayne. 

 

Jack collapsed on to the bed after he and Dwayne got done having sex. Jack got enough energy to get up and grab the plug that he used on Dwayne and placed it back into him. Dwayne moans as it fills him up again. Jack was wrapped up in Dwayne's arms and kisses him as they drift off to sleep.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Loretta noticed that Dwayne wasn't at the office when she had called. She had tried his phone and it went into voice mail. "Sebastian?" asked Loretta.

 

"Yes, Loretta. What can I do for you?" asked Sebastian.

 

"Have you heard from Dwayne today?" asked Loretta.

 

"I think Chris to a sick call from him earlier today, but not since last night when he was talking with the guy at the bar," says Sebastian.

 

"Okay. Then I take it his night was a really good night then," says Loretta.

 

"I bet he did. Payton still has to see the footage from that area to see who wins that bet that we had going on last night," says Sebastian. 

 

"Agreed. I want to see if they stayed at the bar or to the doctor's hotel," says Loretta.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Dwayne felt great. The first time since he got divorced. He slowly starts to move when he realized that there was someone in his bed. It wasn't a dream, it was Jack Mcneil. "Morning, love," says Dwayne as he rubs Jack's cock. Jack starts to stir in bed as Dwayne slide lower and started to suck his cock first thing this morning. Jack starts to wake up in the best possible way, hard as hell.

 

"Morning sweetheart," says Jack as he bucks up into Dwayne's mouth. Jack could feel the build up and decides to hold Dwayne's head in place as he starts to cum. Dwayne could feel the warmth starting to flow down his throat. "That was the best wake up I ever had, Dwayne. Thank you so very much for this," says Jack as he pulls out the butt plug from Dwayne's ass. Dwayne sighs as if he knows what is about to happen to him.

 

"Thank you for last night Jack. I know that you are in Chicago and I am down here but it doesn't mean that we can do this from time to time," says Dwayne.

 

"I agree on that Dwayne. I know that you are going to stay with your team, but I can always transfer with mine. I could get in pretty much anywhere," says Jack.

 

"Let's see what comes of tonight and go from there, Jack. I don't want to jump the gun on this if it is a false alarm on a pregnancy for me," says Dwayne.

 

"I know, Dwayne. I have always wanted a change of scenery though. I would love it down here because I am with you. Since yesterday when I first met you, I knew that I was in love, Dwayne," says Jack. 

 

"I love you too, Jack. I never have felt this way with anyone else," says Pride. 

 

"I am happy to hear that Dwayne. I would like for you to come to Chicago in the the next couple of weeks. I want to show you around my town," says Jack.

 

"I am honored, Jack. How about we get cleaned up for the day and head out to the quarter?" asked Dwayne. 

 

"I would love that, but aren't you worried about your team seeing us together," says Jack.

 

"No I am not, Jack. I know my team well enough to know that they had a bet going on about us last night about us hooking up and probably about who's room we went back to," says Dwayne.

 

"That is why they were laughing so hard then when we were in the bar area," says Jack.

 

"Part of it and the fact you look like another NCIS agent that I have known for 20 years," says Dwayne.

 

"I can't wait to meet him eventually," says Jack.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Loretta remembered what Dwayne had told her one day out of  the blue about his biology. 

 

_**'Loretta, do you have a minute?'** _

 

_**'Always Dwayne. What can I do for you?'** _

 

_**'How rare would it be for a man to be able to carry a child?'** _

 

_**'Rare but not the rare anymore, Dwayne. Why are you asking about this?'** _

 

_**'I can Loretta. When Linda wasn't able to have kids, that is when the doctor found the abnormality in my body. So we had to have me carry and deliver Laurel. I was very happy, Loretta. I had always wanted to have that feeling and I can have it again.'** _

 

_**'I am happy to know that Dwayne. Just be careful when it comes to the right man or woman in your life.'** _

 

_**"I will Loretta. I always will.'** _

 

 

* * *

 

 

Jack and Dwayne get into the rental that Jack has and head for the quarter for breakfast. "Dwayne, I want to marry you," says Jack.

 

"You have only known me for less than 24 hours, Doctor. Don't you think that is too soon to ask someone to marry them?" asked Dwayne/

 

"Yes but when you know where your heart lays you want to just claim it," says Jack.

 

"Thank you for feeling that way about me, Jack. I really think we should have a couple of dates under our belts to see if this will work our and if I wound up pregnant. Then we can plan this accordingly," says Dwayne as he leans in for a kiss.

 

"Thank you for this 48 hour time frame dwayne. I wish I had more time down here, but I will take what I can get with you," says Jack.

 

Dwayne and Jack make it to Cafe du Monde and grab breakfast with coffee. They find a little corner in the cafe and went on to drinking, eating and talking away for the next two hours. Jack looked at Dwayne and saw joy. Jack looked into Dwayne's eyes and felt wetness in his pants as he realized that he cummed himself in his pants. "My hotel room right now, Dwayne. I need to change," says Jack as they get up to leave the cafe.

 

Jack walks out directly behind Dwayne to hide the cum stain on his pants. Dwayne could feel him breathing down his neck. The minute they got back to the car park, Dwayne pushed Jack up to the car and started to kiss Jack with a fever pitch. "Your hotel now, NOW!!" whispers Dwayne as he pulls on Jack's balls.

 

"Okay," says Jack.

 

The two men get into the car and drive off to Jack's hotel. Dwayne gets out of the car and heads to Jack's door to open it. "Thanks," says Jack as he tosses the valet the keys.

 

Jack and Dwayne walk over to the elevator and head up to room 1405. Jack gets out before Dwayne to head towards the room. Jack pushes Dwayne up against the door as Jack fumbles around for the room key. The lock lips and pull on each others balls as Jack was about to open the door. "The door Dwayne," whispers Jack. Dwayne stands up straight and waits for Jack to open the door up to enter into the room.

 

Jack walks in first and Dwayne follows and deadbolts the door and flips the lock after they put out the "DO NOT DISTURB" sign. Dwayne could feel Jack pinning him to the wall as his hand went for the butt plug. "AH!!" yells Dwayne. Just the reaction Jack wanted from Dwayne as he tugs gently on the toy. Dwayne leans forward even more as he could feel Jack's hand moving around to the front to get to Dwayne's cock.

 

"Let me do that, Dwayne!" yells Jack as he pushes the toy further into the ass of Dwayne Pride. Dwayne bucks up onto Jack's free hand on his cock. Dwayne moans loud and long. "Relax for me, Dwayne," says Jack as he pulls on Dwayne's cock and plug.

 

Jack finally let's go of his prize. Dwayne can feel the fullness changing as the plug was being removed from his abused ass. "Jack, fuck me hard," says Dwayne as he could feel a hand on the small of his back. Jack opens up Dwayne's legs even further. Jack undressed quickly and came back over to Dwayne to finish what he started. 

 

Dwayne could feel Jack's naked body getting closer and closer to him as he tries not to play with his cock. Jack moved even closer as he held his hand out for the plug and turned it to make dwayne know that it was still there. "Anytime you and I are not together you are to wear this plug. Even while working," says Jack. Dwayne moans as he can feel Jack sliding into him. Dwayne leans his head back and rests it on Jack's shoulder. Jack starts to slowly thrust into Dwayne as he was about to come unglued. 

 

"I need it faster than........THAT!!!" yells Dwayne as he feels Jack picking up his pace. Jack moved his hand back to the front of Dwayne's body and found the leaking cock of Dwayne Pride just waiting to be played with.

 

"You will be a father again, Pride," whispers Jack as he bends Dwayne down to get a better angle into the womb. 

 

Dwayne groans as he feels the warmth building up inside of him. Dwayne grabs his own cock and starts to jerk himself off as Jack cummed inside Dwayne.

 

Jack pulls out and drops to his knees as he sees Dwayne's hole stretched to the point he could put another toy and cock into his ass. Jack replaces the plug into Dwayne. "That stays until I tell you to take it out," says Jack.

 

Dwayne moans as he feels the mouth of Jack McNeil going up and down his already hard and dripping cock. Dwayne pushes Jack's head all the way down to the balls or as much as he could take of the shaft in his mouth. Dwayne remembered that Jack could take all of Dwayne's balls into his mouth and still have room for more things to fit into that annoying mouth of Jack McNeil. "Can we take this......TO BED?!?!?!?!" asked Dwayne as he sends load of cum running down the inside of Jack's mouth.

 

"Sure Dwayne," says Jack as he walks with his hand on Dwayne's balls.

 

The two men walk back into the bedroom of the suite that Jack was staying in for the convention. They strip and head straight to the bed. Dwayne flops onto the bed first as Jack climbed onto the bed to claim his prize. Dwayne feels the plug being moved up to allow Jack's cock to slide into his ass. Dwayne feels the pressure building up in him as he feels his cock leaking cum down the shaft. Jack grabs at Dwayne's cock and feels the wetness of it as he starts to jerk Dwayne off. Jack starts to move faster into Dwayne with each thrust of his hips. "OH GOD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! JACK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" yells Dwayne. 

 

"I got you Dwayne. I will be back down here in the next three months. By then we should know if you are pregnant," says Jack as he leaves a bite mark on Dwayne's collar line to be able to hide it when he's at work.

 

"JACK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Let me play with my own cock please!!" yells Dwayne.

 

Jack let's go of Dwayne's cock. Dwayne moved his hand onto the slick shaft and started to pump it even more. He was on the verge of cumming again, when he felt Jack pull the plug out of his ass. "Jack, please, I need more," says Dwayne.

 

Jack did as Dwayne had asked and moved as fast as he could and as deep as he could into Dwayne's womb.

 

 

* * *

 

 

They had fallen asleep and awoke at 7 am. Jack wakes Dwayne up by jerking him off. As Dwayne starts to moan, Jack moves in and starts to suck on his cock. Dwayne slowly awakes to feel his balls tightening up to cum in Jack's mouth. "OH GOD JACK!!!!!!!!!!!" yells Dwayne as he keeps him balls deep on his cock as he let's the cum flow freely from his cock.

 

Jack moves faster with his mouth to milk every ounce of Dwayne's cum down his throat. "I am glad you liked your wake up Dwayne. I hate to kick you out after you just woke up but I need to do that. I will stop by the Tru Tone on the way out to the airport before I fly back to Chicago. I really do love you Dwayne. Please promise me to get a couple of larger sized plugs to make sure that the others are clean. Let me know in the next few weeks if you are pregnant. I will look into moving down here for work," says Jack. 

 

"I love you too, Jack," says Dwayne as he pushes him onto the bed. "Let me take you before I have to go home to get ready for work," says Dwayne.

 

"Okay, Dwayne. One for the road!!!!" yells Jack as he could feel Dwayne sliding into him at a rapid pace. Jack could feel his balls tighten already after two minutes of sex with Dwayne.

 

"I am glad you like it a little rough, Jack. I hope you won't be able to sit correctly at the convention today. Remember that I am wearing your plug waiting for you to take me at the Tru Tone tonight for desert and a good choice of music, if you get bored with your choice of dinner company and location. You can find me in my bedroom," says Dwayne as he pulls Jack up for a kiss and a nip on the neck that started to turn purple.

"I will keep that in mind between now and then," says Jack.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Dwayne went to his apartment and showered before going into the office. He looked at the plug and knew that he had to keep it in him but how noticable would that be at stake outs and at crime scenes. _ **'It was worth it to have another child again.'**_ thinks Dwayne. Dwayne grabbed his gun and badge as he finished getting dressed for work. Dwayne grabs his go bag to have an extra set of clothing with him just in case anything goes south.

 

"Tammy, Chris, what do we got?" asked Dwayne as he walks into the office.

 

"Hanah, just sent over the information on a missing gunny from Baton Rouge. He was stationed here in NOLA. We are heading over to the base to get some more intel on our missing person, Pride," says LaSalle.

 

"Okay. Keep me in the loop on anything new with this case," says Dwayne.

 

"We will King. How was you night with the mystery man that looks a hell of a lot like Jethro?" asked Chris.

 

"It was the best two nights that I have had in a very long time. If you made a bet about us, it was both places," says Dwayne with a cheshire grin on his face.

 

"Dang, Pride. You have gotten more action than me in over a year in the last two nights," says Tammy.

 

"Thanks for the vote of confidence with me. He even wanted to marry me right away," says Dwayne.

 

The two agent looked at Dwayne with a looked of shock on their faces and then gave him a hug.

 

"I haven't said yes yet, but he's looking at transfering down here with his job to be closer to me," says Dwayne.

 

"That is awesome, Dwayne," says Chris and Tammy.

 

"Now get to work," says Pride.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

It now was three weeks since Dwayne had met Jack McNeil from Chicago Hope. Dwayne was feeling off and went out to get a pregnancy test to see what was going on with him. _**'Jack, I hope you weren't joking.'**_ Dwayne follows the instructions on the box to find out what is going on with him. The ten minutes in took to process the test was done with and saw the results.  _ **'Positive.'**_ Dwayne takes a picture of the test and sends it to Jack while he is at work.  _ **'Jack, it is a positive test. I did become pregnant. I thought you should know about it. Call me so we can talk.'**_ Dwayne waits three hours before he gets a response from Jack. 

 

 _ **'Dwayne, I am happy to hear from you again. I am sorry that I wasn't able to get back to you right away, but I was in surgery. I am happy that this is happening because I have some news for you too. I got a job at the base with the Navy as a civilian doctor.'**_ Jack was thrilled about Dwayne's pregnancy. 

 

_**"Hey Dwayne."** _

 

_**"Jack, I am so glad to hear from you. I hope you are happy with the news?"** _

 

_**"I am , Dwayne. I am moving down in about a month. I am looking forward to see what you look like when you are about 8 weeks along. Is there a place that you have in mind for us to move into together when I get down there? Also is it going to be enough for us and a child or children?"** _

 

_**"I have a few locations in mind that I will send you information on. I need to stay closer to work though. We can look in a 5 mile radius to see what is available. I can't wait to come up to Chicago in two weeks."**_

 

_**"Really? I am looking forward to that, Dwayne. Let me know when it your times are so I can have the times blocked off at work."** _

 

_**"I will, Jack. I got to run but I am looking forward to having you down here. I will set up my first appointment after you get down here. I will talk to you soon , lover."** _

 

_**"I will talk with you soon Dwayne Pride. Be safe and I love you."** _

 

Jack was shocked by what Dwayne just told him but was happy as hell. 'My dream came true. A loving partner and children/child. Getting to move for work and love is amazing,' thinks Jack.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

"Loretta, do you have a minute?" asked Dwayne.

 

"I always do Dwayne. What can......" says Loretta as she was handed the test by Dwayne Pride. "Really? What did the twin say?"

 

"He is the new civilian doctor on base and is wanting me to find a house for us to move into when he comes down in a month, Loretta. I am going to take him up on it and Marry him when I see him in Chicago in two weeks. Would you come with me for the ceremony?" asked Dwayne as Loretta started to cry.

 

"Dwayne, I love you like a brother. I am so happy for you. What will Chris say about this?" asked Loretta. 

 

"I know that he has always been interested in me and I wasn't wanting anything more than just friends," says Dwayne.

 

"I get it Dwayne. I love and have fun. Give me the flight information so I can see if I can get a ticket," says Loretta.

 

"I will Loretta. Not a word of this to the rest of the team," says Dwayne

 

"Okay, Dwayne," says Loretta.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

"Marshall, thank you for everything that we have shared together as friends and as co-workers. I have found someone in NOLA," says Jack.

 

"I am happy for you, Jack. Is that why I wan't able to get ahold of you on the free day that we had?" asked Marshall.

 

"Yes it was, Marshall. He is an amazing man. I wanted to marry him on the free day that we had, but I agreed with waiting until I moved down there which is at the end of the month," says Jack. 

 

"I am happy to here that Jack. If you need any help with the move let me know," says Marshall.

 

"Thanks man. I appreciate that, Marshall," says Jack as the two men hug as they head back to work.


End file.
